<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drift x Ratchet: I Should Have Told Him Sooner by Autobot2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148324">Drift x Ratchet: I Should Have Told Him Sooner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001'>Autobot2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is seriously injured while on a mission. He’s too injured for the trip back to Cybertron, leaving the CMO worried. Not because it’s a fellow Autobot, not because he doesn’t trust the medic who’ll take care of Drift — ok, that’s part of it — but because it’s the mech he loves who’s injured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drift x Ratchet: I Should Have Told Him Sooner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift POV<br/>
I’ve been on a mission to help Autobots on another planet. It’s been a long month since I last saw the mech I love. Even though he doesn’t know I love him. For all I know, he’s happy I’ve been away for a month. This is a construction project, but there’s been a string of thefts. I joined the team of Autobots that volunteered to act as security. We’ve caught a few cons, but we haven’t figured out if we can leave once construction finishes or why the cons are attacking this construction project. </p><p>Today has been uneventful until...</p><p>“LOOK OUT!!” someone yells.<br/>
I see a laser saw out of control, heading my way. There’s no time to move, scrap.<br/>
At least I can try to protect the others around here.<br/>
Ignoring the pain, I try to stop the device until I offline.....</p><p>Ratchet POV<br/>
It’s been a nice break from Drift’s overly optimistic attitude, but I’ve been missing him the past week. I don’t know if I can ever tell him how much I love him.<br/>
Sitting in my office, looking through my schedule, I’m interrupted by a new patient alert — for the base on planet Dunuria. Why would I be getting this? Unless one of the volunteer security guards we sent got hurt. </p><p> </p><p>To my horror, it was a volunteer guard, Drift.<br/>
I lock the door to my office and lower the shade as I feel tears form in my optics. I’m hesitant to read the report.<br/>
Currently..... offline.<br/>
My spark aches reading this. Please, Primus, don’t take my love away from me. </p><p>Unnamed medic POV<br/>
Rookies don’t understand we need to make the tough calls sometimes. I watch two rookie medics ignore my demands to stop trying to bring back this patient who was DOA.<br/>
“NO!! I’M NOT GIVING UP!!” One rookie medic yells at me.<br/>
I give them five minutes — hoping they’d give up — before calling security.<br/>
“Wait, sir,” one rookie says.<br/>
To our shock, we see a sparkbeat on the monitor.<br/>
“I told you there is hope.”<br/>
“You might be right, or with the AllSpark might have been the better choice for this one.”<br/>
My students understand what I mean.<br/>
I need to contact the CMO on Cybertron. While it’s too soon to plan the transport, he needs to know what he may deal with — even if it’s months from now. </p><p>Ratchet POV<br/>
I read the email from the medic before sneaking to my quarters.<br/>
Sitting on the berth in my quarters, looking at the one picture I have of Drift until my optics are blurry.<br/>
I should have told him sooner.<br/>
I’d like to take time off, but how to request time off without revealing I love Drift?<br/>
I’m going to have to muddle through until he gets here. </p><p>Unnamed medic POV<br/>
It’s been two weeks; this patient — whom my students demand I refer to by his name — has been in stasis lock. This is good and — bad —  in terms of healing from his injuries.<br/>
He’s not experiencing the pain he’d feel if he was awake, but the longer he’s in stasis lock, the more he must relearn. He’ll be likely to have to learn to walk again. I’d rather not send him back to Cybertron now — though he’s strong enough for the trip — the CMO there demanded I send this patient there as soon as he is stable enough. We arranged for the transport to happen tomorrow. It’ll be a three-day journey, but this patient is stable and shouldn’t have any setbacks. </p><p> </p><p>Ratchet POV<br/>
The three-day wait is torture. Drift is still in stasis lock when he arrives. Jolt, and I reviewed his record. He’s healed, but he’s not waking up. Jolt leaves the medbay to give Prime the report.<br/>
“Please wake up, Drift,” I take his servo in mine, “I should have told you before you left. Now you’ll never know.” </p><p>I don’t know how much time passed before Drift’s optics flicker online. I’m relieved and worried about what damage has been done from being dead for five hours and in stasis lock for seventeen days?<br/>
“Drift, do you know who I am?” I ask.<br/>
“R-Ratchet,” he replies, his voice hoarse.<br/>
I smile as a tear escapes my optic. I watch Drift move his other arm to wipe it away. I lean closer to allow him to do this.<br/>
“I’m fine,” Drift says.<br/>
Now you are; do you remember what happened? I’ll be glad if you don’t.<br/>
I watch his right cadulen move then his left.<br/>
“No, you need to rest,” I tell him.<br/>
This is good, though. Likely means no damage done to his legs, but he might still need physical therapy to get his balance back to walk.<br/>
I let Drift try to sit up, which he had no problem doing. I’m glad I didn’t see him severely injured. I don’t know if I could take care of him. I raise the back of the medical berth and get an Energon pack that’s like a human juice box. Though I’m not sure if there are adult-sized juice boxes.<br/>
The medic writes Drift’s fuel tank is functioning properly, so I don’t need to give him Energon via an IV. </p><p>After a day of rest, I did a full exam. Everything is as I thought; Drift is almost recovered. He needs a few physical therapy sessions. This is usually Jolt’s job, but he is the only one who knows I love Drift and lets me do the physical therapy sessions.  </p><p>Drift POV<br/>
I know I’m damn lucky to be alive and not have lifelong damage. Is now a good time to tell Ratchet I love him, or too soon?<br/>
Maybe I’ll wait until after I can walk without help. Plan a pleasant night together. </p><p>I try not to blush as Ratchet tests a servo on my lower back and one gripping me by my upper arm. We walk down the hall of the medbay a few times before Ratchet decided I need to take a break. Though I don’t feel any pain. He tells me I need to take it slow, though he also believes I’ll be walking on my own in a week.<br/>
“I hope you mean with no aide of any kind,” I sulk. </p><p>Ratchet POV<br/>
It’s hard to believe Drift is thinking negatively, even if he’s only thinking I’ll be giving him a walking aide. I’m going to plan a nice date to celebrate his recovery and finally tell him I love him. </p><p>As I expected, Drift is walking on his own within a week. I tell him I planned to take him to dinner. He laughs at this idea.<br/>
“What’s so funny about this?!”<br/>
“I’m sorry, I also planned a dinner for us.” </p><p>“Tailgate has a restaurant?” I ask, confused why we’re not going to Earth via the ground bridge — or more like Earth bridge. It can only be used to get to Earth and back.<br/>
“Yeah, though you might say Brainstorm is the cook. He figured out how to get Energon to look and taste like Earth’s food.” </p><p>Drift POV<br/>
How in the world did you not know about this Ratchet? It’s been a hot place since opening day six months ago. Do you not leave the base? Well, if all goes well tonight, I can plan several dates.<br/>
Tailgate tells me he added a couple of private rooms since I came here last — three months ago.<br/>
“Good luck,” he whispers as he passes by me. </p><p>Dinner goes as planned; it amazes Ratchet what Brainstorm has created.  </p><p>Ratchet POV<br/>
There have been several perfect moments, but I can’t get myself to say it. We order deserts, but Drift stares at me instead of eating his Energon cake — which is actually brown to better resemble a chocolate cake.<br/>
“Ratchet...I....”<br/>
Say it, Ratchet now.<br/>
“I love you,” we say in unison: staring at each other in disbelief.<br/>
“I mean it, I was heartbroken when you told me you took the mission, and when you were injured...”<br/>
“It’s ok, Ratchet,” Drift assures me as he hugs me, “I missed you every day I was on Dunuria. While I was between becoming one with the AllSpark and being revived, I begged Primus to let me live...to see the love of my life.”<br/>
By now, we’re both hugging and crying. </p><p>A few minutes pass before we stop; in time to watch the sunset.<br/>
Huh, convent, this room has an amazing view of the sunset.<br/>
Maybe it’s too soon for our first kiss.<br/>
As I’m thinking this; Drift pulls me in for a kiss.<br/>
“I’m sorry if it’s too soon,” he apologizes.<br/>
“No, it’s not too soon. I’m so glad we’re finally together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>